I'd hate to love you
by MissTwilightDucky
Summary: Alisa had always despised Tom Riddle. Not admitting that she is jealous. After some small incidents and getting Tom Riddle as her potions partner. Life couldnt get any sweeter.


_**This is a Tom Riddle/OC. This story is a bit random, a AU and the characters might be OOC. **_

**I dont own Harry Potter.**

_

* * *

_

_The Insignificant Riddle_

Everyone, and I mean it, everyone… even mammals if you mean it… thinks I'm crazy and I don't even really understand what makes me so crazy? I looked normal, act normal and I'm completely having a normal brain enough to get me to pass a test. So, what was so? Well, un-normal about me? What? Just because of Thomas Riddle? What so special about the dude? Its like he changed Hogwarts forever and they make it looked like he will change the outlook of life one day. And when they act and looked like they would worship him as he walk pass the hallways, what do I do? Snort, of course and everyone would give me this look.

What? Gryffindor do it.

Maybe that was it. I'm a Slytherin. Not so normal then but above all I'm being honest to everyone. I think Thomas Marvolo Riddle is an extreme moron who thinks he can rule the school because his so handsome and smart. Get this; I think it's bogus. But, I have no right. (Yeah I do) I cant just say something mean about it because well… I don't want to be beaten up or get doomed by the rest of my school years.

Anyway… sometimes they say there are more to people than meets the eyes and yes, I have to admit there is something about Tom Riddle and I don't mean it in a good way if you ask. Something that I couldn't comprehend about him but I know this after knowing all about him, this present year, now that his seventeen and head boy and his past and what he did. It freaked me, but I didn't know that I would be the one to save him and everyone. I never did, but… If I didn't I wouldn't be so happy and he would be still on his plans.

There is more than meets the eyes…we all should know that.

And it all started when someone in the future came…

Chapter One

Quidditch, it all started there. You know, two of my brothers are the Slytherin Beaters and every summer they would ask for my help with all the training and contest and stuff that I just I don't know got into it. I tried out last month but unfortunately they won't let girls play. I was so pissed! I mean that wasn't even an excuse? So what if I was a girl? I might get them to the cup! I could get the snitch better than anyone and I knew it.

They just don't get it and I gave up like all the others girl did but that doesn't mean that I quit playing. I do, every Friday and the Heads haven't even caught me. Maxine Dellroy is just probably caught up with what to wear on the weekends and Tom Riddle probably just thinking about a way to rule the world or hide from his adoring fan girls.

As soon as it hit eleven, no one in the girl dormitory would want to miss their beauty sleep. I stood quietly up and I brought a knapsack with me with my robes inside and my broom on my right hand and my wand on the other.

The fireplace was still lit up, Crap! I'm so busted. Well not yet, I mean but soon. No Quidditch tonight.

I turned around to head back to the girls dormitory. But then, "Don't worry, its me, Scott, Allie," I signed in relief. Hector, my twin brother. At least, won't tell anyone.

I passed him, but I caught a glimpse that he was reading another book stolen from the Restricted Section of the library. "I'll be back at two,"

But yet, I wasn't. Heavy rain came purring down before I got the chance to even finish practicing. Thunder, more like it. I'm head to toe wet, I needed to dry myself, what would the others think? And so I headed in the nearest girls bathroom. I dripped my hair in one of the stone faucets.

In the mirror, I could see what looked like fog filling in the girl bathroom. I don't know, I thought it was fog at first but that's exactly impossible but then… not as impossible as what my two eyeballs are looking at. Out of no where In the smoke came a boy, exactly seventeen years old with glasses hiding his almond green eyes with a messy raven black hair on his forehead what looked like a lightning shaped like scar. It was odd, very freaky. Even in the wizardly world you know, its just frightening. Out of nowhere from the smoke like magic but I never heard of this kind of transportation.

I don't exactly know him, I never in my whole life seen him before but for one thing he was wearing school robes with a Gryffindor crest in his upper left. If he was a Gryffindor I would have seen him too, but if his new here than no but why was he here? Just out of nowhere popping in what looked like smoke? Greenish to tell you that, it must be my imagination playing with me. The rain did something to me I swear it did. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" I asked still shuddering a little bit with the strangers sudden appearance.

He did not answer instead he got something from his right pocket, and reached it out to me and then in a soft but a bit edgy voice he said, "Please read it."

Should I? Accepting something from a stranger? But he cant be a stranger? Or a dangerous wizard because he is just a student here or so I think but how did he appear like that? In a way too I had a feeling he didn't belong here for now or anywhere. Like he was from another world, in a different time but it just sounds all too insane. But I was curious, the folded paper looked nothing important maybe just a prank I can handle that but when I broke my gaze away from the paper and from the giver it self, it looked like he was begging me just to read the crumpled manila paper.

Hey, what could happen?

As soon as I had my hands on the paper, the stranger smiled in relief. As soon as my skin touched the paper then again, the scar from his forehead disappeared like it was never there. What was in this note that made it look so important, to him? "Thank You," the stranger said, "You don't know how many lives have you saved for this. Including mine and people dear to me. See you in the near future. Professor,"

He disappeared into thin air just like that.

The next morning as soon as my eyelids open and my ears open to sound again. I could hear all the giggling excitement coming from the other girls I share the dormitory with. What was so important today? It is only seven in the morning? "What's with all the fuss?" I mumbled.

A familiar voice answered, "Alisa, silly girl. Hogsmeade trip remember!" Olivia Rellec of course, as bubbly as she sounds it never really is that way. Only when she gets a date with someone she has fancied for centuries but then again she's nice to me.

"So… who is he?" I asked trying to be polite. Apart from being bubbly she also blushed. Cherry red, I raised an eyebrow.

"Tom Riddle!" she exclaimed. It sounded like I was the first one to ask and know but the last one who ever cared because as soon as she said his name the room froze and girls everywhere had their jaw hanged open in a freezing position.

I bet they probably want to kill Olivia now that she has a date with Tom-I'm-so-powerful-you-better-listen-to-me-or-else Riddle.

"Liar!" one of the girls said. "Darling, I think you've mistaken your date from a dream." And by that the others laugh but Olivia does not let anyone get to her and anyway she's been obsessed with Tom freaking Riddle her whole school year like everyone else excluding me.

"Humph, you will all see soon." Yeah, Olivia's date with Tom Riddle sounded more like a dream to me too, but you know what weirder? My dream for the exact, I mean come on. A boy appearing mysteriously in the girls bathroom? Handing me a letter? Telling me I saved someone? Thanking me? Calling me Professor? That dream was so stupid; it's more of a fantasy and all that. But my dream ended after he disappeared I was too freaked to even open the note and so I kept it in my chest and as soon as that I slept and dream on another dream.

But to be sure, I stood up as soon as everyone left for Hogsmeade or whatever, I opened the chest and I gasp. Okay, my mind playing with me again. I should stop this. It's all getting really stupid.

Though I think I'm ready to open up the letter. Carefully, I unfolded it. And read in silence,

_Dark eyes with a mystery, a look of despises. _

_No smile just smirks. Save ones world. _

_Snakes brings his victory, don't lead him on. _

_Find the key to his stone cold heart. _

_Get the smile that will light up his want to perfections. _

_Riddles you must, Riddle you will have, Riddle you will save. _

_For all of our sake! Love that will save us! _

I looked dumb folded. I mean, it didn't make sense, what does this mean? Its some sort of poem and it is not definitely a riddle!

**Please, i know this story is stupid but give it and me a chance!**


End file.
